


No la cagues, merluzo

by lieinyourvoice



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Comedia y romance, Empieza romántico y termina siendo un sainete, Empieza todo romántico y luego ya se me va la olla, M/M, comedia, comedia y un poco de drama, el karma golpea a Adam, el sainete que gran género, la autora irá al infierno, no tengo perdón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieinyourvoice/pseuds/lieinyourvoice
Summary: Adam Groff regresa de la academia militar con el objetivo puesto en Eric, pero en el buen sentido. Eric, por supuesto, le va a dejar las cosas claritas. En resumen, Adam trata de no meter la pata (y mira que eso es complicado), Eric no se deja intimidar (que grande eres, Eric) y Otis en su línea, armado con un espray de pimienta.





	No la cagues, merluzo

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí llamar a este engendro literario con este título por dos razones, la primera que soy incapaz de encontrar un título mejor (todos tenemos unan cruz en la vida y la mía es esa. Me acepto y me quiero como soy. Fin) y la segunda que sería eso lo que yo le diría a Adam si lo tuviera delante. Le cogería de la oreja (bueno, primero daría un saltito, que mido metro y medio de puro desastre) y luego se lo diría. Nada más. Gracias por darme una oportunidad. Tenéis los comentarios abiertos para poner suspiros, peticiones, amenazas de muerte (espero que no) y tomatazos.

Los pasillos del instituto olían a sudor, a perfume y a sexo. El olor nauseabundo de la vida misma, de la mejor época de sus vidas. El olor que Eric siempre relacionaría con su juventud.  
Era un crío y si quería podía hacer pellas y largarse a vaguear en la piscina. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. El mundo era grande, joven, apestaba y estaba esperándole. Tan solo tenía que decidir qué zapatos le iban bien con las uñas.  
– ¡Eric!  
Otis apareció al otro lado del pasillo y sorteó a los alumnos con su andar torpe y descoordinado. Dolía solo de mirarle. Cualquier día tropezaría en ese baile caótico y descentrado que él llamaba caminar y tendrían un disgusto. Aquello no era más que un deambular rocambolesco de brazos y piernas. Era como ver un gorrioncillo con patas de pulpo y la misma gracia que una gallina sin cabeza.  
– ¡Eric!  
Se detuvo a su lado a recuperar el aliento. Eric se apoyó contra la taquilla y le ofreció una bolsa de sus gominolas favoritas. Otis la tacó con saña entre resuellos.  
–Eric.  
– ¿Qué?  
–Eric.  
Le puso las manos en los hombros. Oh, tío. Mala señal. Eric miró primero una mano y luego la otra. Otis solo usaba la maniobra de confortación–alivio cuando la cosa estaba chuga. Eso no le consolaba para nada. En dos segundos estaba de los nervios. Aquellos gestitos vivificantes, la palmadita en la espalda, los pulgares hacia arriba… presagiaban dolor o humillación pública, normalmente las dos cosas.  
– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con la voz desfallecida.  
–Eric.  
– ¿Qué? –chilló. Algunas cabezas se volvieron, pero las ignoró.  
–Adam. Adam Groff ha vuelto –le soltó Otis mirándole fijamente a los ojos, calibrando su reacción como buen profesional–. Aimee le ha visto esta mañana. Se lo ha contado a Maeve, que me lo ha contado a mí y yo te lo cuento a ti –dijo a toda velocidad.  
–Oh. Adam.  
–Sí – Otis seguía con los ojos fijos en él, atento a cualquier gesto de comunicación no verbal que diera a entender que le iba a dar una crisis de llanto o de histeria o de desesperación–. Podemos decir que estamos enfermos y regresar mañana armados con un espray de pimienta. Sé dónde lo guarda mi madre –continuó a toda velocidad y gesticulando con todo el cuerpo–. Lo usa cuando alguna de sus conquistas sexuales se pone pesada y da buen resultado. Solo lo usaremos en caso de extrema necesidad porque no incapacita del todo y por supuesto no es mortal. Así que cuando Adam se recupere, irá a despedazarnos. Pero nos dará un margen de tiempo muy valioso –paró para coger aire–. Podemos…  
–No. Está bien –cerró su taquilla, se arregló el pelo y se colocó la camiseta.  
– ¿Qué…? –preguntó Otis confuso.  
–Está bien. No me importa que haya vuelto –le dio una palmadita en el hombro.  
Otis no tenía ni idea de lo de la clase de música. No se lo había contado. No por la amenaza estúpida de Adam sino porque era algo que le había pasado a él y a Adam y quería que la cosa siguiera así.  
–Estoy bien –le aseguró.  
Cojonudo todo. A su alrededor el rumor corría y saltaba de uno a otro como una ETS. Los demás comenzaban a cuchichear mientras revisaban sus móviles.  
Adam había vuelto al mapa tras meses sin dar señales de vida. Él, como el gallina que era, sentía nauseas. Ni mariposas en el estómago, ni cursiladas de esas. Era terror. Puro y sin diluir. Simple y conciso como un bisturí en las tripas. Estaba acojonado.  
¿Cómo se podía tener tan poca autoestima? Si no a ver cómo coño explicaba el que hubiera seguido mandándole a Adam mensajes y canciones idiotas. Todas las semanas, que había que joderse. Porque Adam no había contestado ni una vez. Ni siquiera para decirle “déjame en paz Trompolla o llamo a la policía”.  
Mandarle mensajes a un tío que le había insultado, humillado y robado desde su más tierna infancia. El mismo que le había dado su primer beso y su primera mamada para luego amenazarle de muerte una vez más (y ya iban unas cuantas) y que horas más tarde se había puesto todo en plan osito amoroso en medio de clase.  
Joder. Había que estar como una puta cabra para colgarse de un tío así. Ser un friki de cojones. Al parecer, Eric lo era.  
Adam Groff no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes y él seguía enviando canciones, memes y caras de gatitos. Erre que erre. Era idiota, no había duda.  
No. No era idiota. Porque sabía lo que estaba pasando Adam. Salir del armario no era un paseíto en barca precisamente. Por lo menos él había tenido a Otis. Adam, como era un gilipollas insoportable, solo le tenía a él.  
El rumor de la gente subió de volumen. Otis abrió la boca y comenzó a gesticular muy en su línea, sin orden ni concierto. Parecía decir algo así como tengo calambres no diagnosticados en el cuello y estoy intentando abrir mucho los ojos para ver si se me caen.  
–Venga, hombre –le dijo– La música esa de ballenas que escuchas no te hace ningún bien, está claro.  
–Es que… es que…  
–Te acompaño en el sentimiento, majete –se carcajeó Ruby pasando a su lado.  
– ¿Qué me…?  
–Adam –consiguió articular Otis por fin, cansado de su experiencia nefasta con la expresión corporal.  
Mierda. Pegó la espalda a la taquilla de golpe y giró lentamente la cabeza. Adam avanzaba por el pasillo como un buque rompehielos. Todos se apartaban a su paso por si acaso les caía una torta. Eric se sentía como una pobre foca a punto de recibir los suyo. O un pingüino.  
Que iluso al pensar que era joven y libre. Era joven e iba a morir en 3, 2, 1… hostia. Cerró los ojos.  
Adam pasó de largo. Como si no existiera. Ni una colleja, ni un insulto, ni secuestrarle para hacerle cosas feas en el armario de las escobas.  
– ¿Qué cojones…?  
–Te ha ignorado –le confirmó Otis–. Eso es buena señal.  
A su alrededor la gente dejaba de grabarle con el móvil. Se les notaba decepcionados a los muy cabrones. Esperaban, incluido él, algún tipo de reacción, con toda seguridad violenta, por parte del matón oficial del insti.  
–Será capullo –murmuró.  
Un tío te tortura durante años, te hace un trabajito avanzado a lametazos en la zona pélvica y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. Le entraban ganas de correr tras él y darle de collejas. Pudo más el sentido común o el miedo, quizá. Para Eric no eran tan distintos.  
–Venga –Otis le tiró de la manga–. Vamos a clase. Aunque todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión respecto a lo del espray de pimienta.  
–Tentador pero voy a pasar.  
Echó un vistazo más a la espalda de Adam alejándose. Específicamente a su culo. Luego siguió a Otis.

Adam había visto Eric mirándole en el pasillo y no podía dejar de temblar como un nenaza. Creía que su presencia ya no le causaría toda aquella sintomatología: sudores, insectos cursis en las tripas, ganas de matar a alguien. Pero había sido peor. Tres veces peor.  
Se había obligado a pasar de largo, apretando los dientes. La otra opción habría sido arrinconarle y arrearle un beso de tornillo. Vamos, que esa seguía siendo la opción en términos generales. Si no lo había hecho… bueno… Se había acojonado. Así de simple. El pequeño Adam que vivía en su cabeza había entrado en modo huida.  
Cuando eres un bruto sin ningún tipo de refinamiento social ni autocontrol, tiendes a cagarla a la que te descuidas. ¡Zas! Sin saber cómo, te encontrabas sentado en el despacho de papá recibiendo el mismo discurso que llevaba recibiendo desde la guardería.  
Que decepción eres, Adam. Tienes que cambiar. A ver cómo se lo cuento a tu madre. No habrá más oportunidades. Eres una mierda, Adam.  
Gracias, papá. Yo también te odio.  
Se pasó la mano por el pelo. No quería meter la pata con Eric. Ya lo había hecho bastante durante años. Que putada. Te iba a gustar el mismo tío al que robabas el bocadillo desde el jardín de infancia. Si es que era más bruto que una infusión de pan rallado.  
Ese era él. Adam, el zopenco, arreglándolo todo a base de golpes y mordiscos y gritos. Había sido un completo cabrón. Seguía siéndolo.  
Se agazapó un poco más, esperando. Eric saldría de la clase de Literatura en unos segundos. Planeaba agarrarle y arrastrarle hasta el laboratorio, a falta de un sitio mejor. No era un gran plan y se parecía bastante a los planes que trazaba Adam, el troglodita, pero no estaba él para sutilezas.  
Cuando le tuviera delante ya se le ocurría algo que decir. Improvisaría. Cerró los ojos y se repitió a si mismo que se traba de ligar con un chico. Un chico que le gustaba. No atarle a una silla y obligarle a que le quisiera por más que sus instintos, todos criminales, se lo pidieran.  
Iba s ser persuasivo y encantador. Y si había que suplicar, pues iba a hacerlo. Ya había suplicado antes, para que le sacaran del internado. Bien mirado, llevaba toda la vida suplicando. A golpes, pero suplicando.  
–No la cagues, merluzo –susurró.  
Sonó el timbre y la gente comenzó a llenar el pasillo. Lo tenía todo calculado. Literatura era la única asignatura que Eric no compartía con el pringado de Otis. Tenía que pillarle a solas. Para hablar.  
Hablar. Le daba escalofríos en el culo la palabra.  
Eso, hablar. Solo hablar. Cerró los ojos. Era un bruto y un pervertido además de julandrón. Que no le faltaba detalle. Porque lo que le pedía el cuerpo tenía más que ver con su apéndice sexual que con el bucal. Bueno, con el bucal también.  
Joder. Se iba a hacer pis de los nervios.  
Se asomó disimuladamente. Mierda. Eric caminaba por el otro lado del pasillo. No lo había pensado. Mierda de plan. Mierda lo de ser discreto. Mierda lo de secuestrar limpiamente.  
Cogió aire, resopló y salió de su escondite. Al verle, la peña se apartó. Bien .Les funcionaba el instinto de conservación.  
Eric frunció el ceño y le vio avanzando hacia él. Se pegó contra la pared y lo odió. Odió que a pesar de todo, Eric siguiera teniéndole miedo. Se dio una hostia mental por gilipollas.  
Le agarró por la muñeca y tiro e él hacia el laboratorio. Eric no opuso resistencia y le siguió con cara de espanto. Se prometió a sí mismo compensarle por ser tan hijoputa. A su alrededor algunos niñatos que no tenían apego por su vida ni por su integridad física, comenzaron a grabarles. Le arreó una colleja al primero con el que se cruzó y gruñó. Se dispersaron a toda hostia. Bien.  
Abrió la puerta del laboratorio y soltó a Eric. Cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y cogió aire. Ya le tenía delante. No la cagues, gilipollas. Por favor, no la cagues.  
Se armó de valor y le miró. Eric abrazaba sus libros y no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Se había pintado las uñas de color azul celeste. Estaba asustado, pero no bajaba la vista. Ojalá él fuera igual de valiente porque en ese momento estaba a punto de echar la pota. Se parecía al Eric de la fiesta, orgulloso, desafiante y… aunque sonara cursi y muy, pero que muy gay, hermoso. Se había enfrentado a él con una buena dosis de valor o de inconsciencia. Y él, había sido incapaz de articular palabra.  
Dios. Llevaba un tiempo sospechándolo. Desde el fracaso con Aimee y el hecho inquietante de que no pudiera tener sus quince minutos de gloria en la ducha sin que se colaran imágenes… eh, que no tenían nada que ver con la capacidad neumática de las chicas y sí con la de los chicos. Se le había dado de puta madre negarlo, como hacía con todo. Pero la noche del baile había sido como un sartenazo en la jeta. ¡Boom! De repente eres marica. Toma ya.  
Adam, eres más marica que un palomo cojo. O bi. O lo que fuera, que no estaba él para ponerle nombre al hecho de que Eric con turbante se la pusiera dura.  
Eric era guapísimo. Joder. Era tan guapo que no podía moverse, tan solo mirarle con cara de bobo. Siempre estaba sonriendo y hablando sin parar. Normalmente solo decía idioteces. Y no se daba cuenta de que la gente le miraba. No porque mezclara colores que no deberían coexistir juntos o por la manera tan rara en la que gesticulaba. Se fijaban en él.  
Pero un cabronazo llamado Adam, alias la acémila, le había quitado esa capacidad a base de hacerle creer que no era nada. Ese tal Adam merecía quedarse solo para siempre. Quedarse solo, morir y ser devorado por Madam. Joder.  
Seguía guapísimo allí plantado con cara de susto pero dispuesto a plantar batalla. Adam, que siempre tenía alguna burrada que soltar preparada en la recamara, se quedó sin hablar. Empezamos bien. Adam, el bruto reconvertido en Adam, el mudo. Al menos no le había soltado el tan socorrido “como se lo digas a alguien te arranco los brazos”.  
Por suerte, Eric era incapaz de estar dos segundos callado y mucho menos si estaba de los nervios.  
–A… Adam –tartamudeó– ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Qué tal en el campam…? Ay, no. Que era una academia militar –sonrió, nervioso–. Se nota que has hecho ejercicio, campeón. Qué bien. El aire libre, ejercicio, un montón de tíos con uniforme. El paraíso, vamos –abrió mucho los ojos–. No quise decir… no… eso… Ay.  
–Odié cada minuto que pasé allí –le confesó. Miró al suelo, avergonzado–. Tuve que suplicarle a mi madre que me sacar de allí. Por una vez en la puta vida se impuso a mi padre.  
–Lo siento.  
La preocupación era sincera. Le miró. Tan sincera que sintió que se le retorcían las tripas. No había hecho nada para merecerlo. Al contrario. Se pasó la mano por la cara. Pero que egoísta y que cabrón era. No se merecía a alguien como Eric y aún así iba a hacer lo posible por tenerle.  
–Creía que era un tío duro –le confesó–. Pero allí –rió sin ganas–. Era un pringao. Un mierdecilla. El último en llegar. Había tíos que podían hacerse un palillo con mis huesos y quedarse tan panchos. Algunos lo hicieron, joder.  
– ¿Qué… qué pasó?  
Eric se había acercado un poco y le miraba con aquellos ojos enormes. Le temblaba un poco el labio inferior pero no se amilanaba. Eric de enfrentaba a la vida con inconsciencia, sin pensárselo dos veces, dispuesto a devorarla a bocados sin arrepentirse, con un valor que a él se le antojaba casi suicida, como si no pudiera respirar si no agarraba el mundo a puñados.  
Se atragantaba a risas con las cosas que a Adam le aterraban.  
–Me pillaron escuchando una de esas canciones de mariconas que me mandabas y empezaron a llamarme trucha, comeojetes, chupapollas –le contó a toda prisa, antes de que esa timidez que nadie se había parado a ver, le cerrara la boca de un puñetazo–. No lo negué. No pude. Por una vez di la cara y… me la partieron.  
– ¿Qué?  
–Me sentí orgulloso de ser lo que soy y me dieron tal paliza que me mandaron al hospital.  
No fue inmediato. Primero fueron las notitas humillantes, las risas, los empujones y los insultos. La rutina que tan bien conocía pero para la que no estaba preparado porque ahora estaba del otro lado. Aquello terminó de enterrar la poca autoestima que le quedaba. Le puso los clavos a su ataúd y lo tiró al mar.  
No lo vio venir. Esperaron a que estuviera solo y lo atacaron en manada. Recordaba las risas y las patadas, pero sobre todo como dos de ellos, en un rincón, hablaban del menú del comedor mientras a él le partían las costillas. Había creído que iba a morir. Luego le habían tirado a una poza. Desorientado, había luchado por sacar la cabeza del agua. No recordaba haber llegado a la orilla.  
Le había encontrado un ganadero, vagando medio desnudo, sin rumbo a poco más de un kilometro de la academia.  
En el hospital, cuando su madre había llegado, le había suplicado. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Le suplicó mientras lloraba como un crío, con mocos y entre hipidos. Incluso les había confesado que era marica. Y su madre se había impuesto, con un valor del que no la creía capaz. Su padre había renegado, amenazado y gritado. Había perdido el control, igual que cuando Adam era niño, y un enfermero le había obligado a salir de la habitación. No se salió con la suya. Su madre se negó obstinadamente a que volviera a la academia. No había retrocedido ni un milímetro.  
Por supuesto, la academia había investigado pero se había escudado en que los hechos habían ocurrido fuera del recinto escolar, donde ellos no eran responsables. Adam no logró identificar a los atacantes. No hubo culpables, ni disculpas y Adam regresó a casa mucho más asustado, mucho más furioso, mucho más viejo.  
Su padre le había desterrado a casa de sus abuelos al norte, mientras se recuperaba.  
–Así que has vuelto para cumplir tu amenaza y matarme. Quieres vengarte.  
Adam le miró confuso. Parpadeó. Eric había retrocedido y se aferraba a un taburete con ambas manos. Adam se incorporó y avanzó unos pasos, negando con la cabeza. Eric retrocedió arrastrando el taburete como si fuera un escudo.  
–Venga. Hazlo –le retó Eric–. Puede que me mates pero lo que yo te voy a hacer en la cara, guapo, se te va a aquedar toda la puta vida –masculló.  
–Eric…  
–Hoy acabamos con esto, caraculo –levantó el taburete–. Caraculo. Tú y yo.  
–Eric…  
Eric dio un bandazo con el taburete y Adam lo esquivó por un pelo. Levantó los brazos en alto.  
–Estate quieto –le ordenó.  
–Párame tú, gilipollas.  
Le arrojó el taburete y luego un par de probetas. Adam se protegió la cabeza. Joder, dolía. Le siguió un libro de fórmulas que le acertó en toda la jeta.  
– ¡Qué pares, joder!  
Por toda respuesta, Eric huyó a través del laboratorio tratando de alcanzar la salida. Adam le cerró el paso. Contaba con la fuerza que daba la desesperación. Le atrapó contra una pared. Aquella situación le recordaba mucho a la del aula de música, así que actuó de la misma forma.  
Le besó. Con mucha lengua y agarrándole de las caderas. Y si el bulto que Eric tenía en el pantalón no era el móvil, a él le estaba pasando lo mismo que aquella tarde tan lejana de castigos y sexo.  
–Joder, Eric –susurró contra su boca, rozando sus labios con cada sílaba–. Tu puta mierda de canciones eran la única cosa buena que me pasaba en ese asco de sitio. Así que, cállate y escucha. Por favor. ¿Sí?  
Eric asintió. Respiraba agitado, por la carrera y por el beso. Olía a regaliz y a maquillaje. Le costó horrores apartarse de él y no tirarle al suelo para devorarle ahí mismo.  
–No voy a hacerte daño, idiota. Perdona –se disculpó–. El único idiota aquí soy yo. Solo quiero que... no tengas miedo, que no salgas corriendo despavorido cada vez que me ves.  
–Yo no huyo despavorido –se defendió Eric.  
–Y yo creía que te había dejado claro aquel día que me gustas. Mierda.  
–Pues perdona por desconfiar, tronco –le dijo–. Como solo me has amenazado como un trillón de veces. Qué cosas tengo. Pensar que querías darme una paliza –bufó con ironía–. ¿De dónde habré sacado esa idea?  
–La culpa es mía por ser tan gilipollas –Eric abrió la boca, anonadado–. Se acabó de de… pegar y eso –le explicó gesticulando con las manos–. Y no te contesté a los mensajes porque no sabía qué decirte. ¿Vale? No porque no me gustases –se metió las manos en los bolsillos, avergonzado y aparto la vista–. Te he puteado durante años y resulta que fuiste la única persona que me escribía. La única que se acordaba de mí –le miró–. Gracias.  
A Eric se le desencajó aún más la mandíbula. Normal. A él también le estaba costando un huevo salirse del personaje con el que se había disfrazado desde niño. El Adam rebelde, inmaduro, descerebrado y cabrón. El disfraz que le pesaba sobre los hombros y que solo se había quitado del todo una tarde con Eric, mientras le rozaba los dedos en la clase del profesor Hendricks.  
– ¿Has dicho que te gusto?  
–Sí –afirmó y se irguió. No más esconderse–. Me gustas, Eric.  
–Me estás llamando Eric.  
–Sí –respondió.  
–Lamadrequemeparió. Flipo.  
Tragó saliva y sintió que se hacía un poco más pequeño.  
–Tú seguramente me odias –le miró de reojo–. ¿Me odias?  
Se había preparado durante todo el verano para aquel momento. El momento en que Eric le mandara a tomar por culo. Gracias por la mamada pero no eres mi tipo. Prefiero a los tíos que no son un mierdecilla que les hace daño a todos con los que se cruza. Incluso lo había ensayado. Aceptaba el rechazo y salía por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta. Puede que llorara un poco… quizá.  
Le vio ponerse las manos en las caderas, coger aire y mirar al techo durante unos segundos interminables.  
–No te odio –susurró Eric sin mirarle.  
–Vale. ¿Cómo has dicho? –se acercó, confuso.  
A lo mejor había oído mal. Para eso no estaba preparado. Me cago en la hostia.  
–Pero… te he torturado durante años –se le fue la voz.  
–Lo sé. Lo sé –suspiró–. Y mira que lo he intentado –se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que no puedo odiarte ahora que te… conozco. Sé lo aterrador que es todo esto de ser gay. Despertarte un día y saber que no eres como los demás, que nunca podrás ser lo ibas a ser. Sé el miedo que da no saber quién eres. El miedo de no saber quién puede saber quién eres –se rodeó la cintura con un brazo–. Así que no te odio. El miedo cambia a la gente. Les obliga a hacer cosas que no debería hacer –le miró.  
–No me odias –Adam se acercó y Eric retrocedió.  
–Espera. Hay una cosa que quiero saber –le detuvo con la mano–. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Soy el único gay que conoces y que tienes a mano? ¿Te valía cualquier marica pero yo estaba disponible?  
Eso era lo que le pasaba a alguien que se pasaba la vida debajo del zapato de otra persona. Durante años le había pisoteado y humillado. Le había hecho creer que no era nada.  
–Soy un gilipollas –le dijo muy bajito–. Eric –le miró–, si quisieras estar conmigo estaría orgulloso. Soy un bruto y no se me da bien hablar. Soy más bien de actuar sin pensar –recordó las tres pirulas de viagra–. No sé cómo decirte… –se pasó la mano por el pelo–. No sé…  
Le miró. Actuar. Eso se le daba bien. Pensar no. Le besó despacio, mordiéndole los labios. Aquella tarde, tirados en el suelo, con la cara enterrada en él, escuchando cómo gemía mientras le devoraba, le había hablado. Sin palabras, solo con caricias. Le había dicho, “así soy, Eric. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Entiendes por qué soy así?”  
–Siento lo que te hice –negó con la cabeza–. Mi madre siempre dice que soy como mi padre, que no sé pedir perdón –le dio otro beso, corto, en los labios y le miró–. Desde pequeño me relaciono así con los demás. Mi padre nunca está y desde que tengo uso de razón la única forma que tengo de llamar su atención esa así. Siendo un gilipuertas integral que seguramente saldría el más votado para terminar en un correccional.  
–Adam…  
–Espera. Si soy un grano en el culo, él me ve. Si me meto en líos, él no puede ignorarme y enterrar la cabeza en su periódico, sus libros o su despacho. Cuanto más bruto soy, más atención obtengo. Esto es lo que aprendido –le dijo.  
–Así que si quieres que te vean tienes que joder a base de bien –continuó Eric.  
–Y es lo que hice contigo.  
–Adam –le cogió la mano–. Una relación no puede basarse en el miedo. Ni con tu padre. Ni conmigo.  
–Lo sé. Lo sé.  
–Si vamos a seguir con esto, sea lo que sea esto, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a ser Adam el neandertal –se señaló–. A Eric no se le trata mal, ¿estamos?  
–Antes me corto la polla.  
–No hace falta ponerse tan radical –se lo pensó mejor–. Pero si vuelves a portarte como un capullo te incrusto las pelotas en la garganta, nene.  
Adam sonrió. Eric le miró sorprendido.  
–Gracias –le acarició los dedos.  
– ¿Por amenazarte con una muerte dolorosa? De nada.  
–No. Sí. Bueno, eso también –le cogió la mano–. Por verme. Porque el día que me llevaron a la academia, te miré y me viste y me entendiste. Porque eres el único que fue capaz de decirme lo que yo no quería saber: que estoy asustado todo el tiempo –tragó saliva–. Fuiste el único que le puso nombre a lo que mi padre hace conmigo –le miró–. Lo llamaste abuso. Hasta ese momento no lo sabía. No lo sabía.  
–Ven aquí.  
Eric le abrazó. Y aunque la física decía lo contrario, Eric parecía mucho más grande que él, lo suficientemente grande como para caber dentro de él. Eric era muy capaz de mandar a la porra las leyes de la física si le daba la gana.  
– ¿Sabes que aún conservo el boli que me dejaste en clase?  
–Eres un mangante.  
Le abrazó más fuerte. No había nada sexual en ello y sí mucho de lo que los dos necesitaban. Que alguien les dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que ya no eran dos perdedores a los que nadie más quería.

La cosa se les había ido de las manos. Claro, como eran dos adolescentes salidos pues no era una sorpresa. El abrazo había sido muy inocente y los besos de después también. El tener a Adam Groff de rodillas, medio desnudo y repitiendo la jugada de la clase de música, ya no tanto. Con mucha saliva y mucha lengua.  
Joder. Era bueno en eso. Esperaba hacerlo igual de bien cuando le tocara a él. Se le aceleró el pulso al imaginarlo. Gimió.  
–Adam… –le agarró del pelo, quizá con demasiada fuerza pero es que…–. Voy a… Voy a…  
En ese momento la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y él… él… se fue. Se fue en la jeta de Adam. Mierda.  
Otis hizo su aparición. Sujetaba en la mano un espray de pimienta y entró a la carrera al grito de ¡Jerónimo! Entonces vio a Adam que se levantaba con todo aquello en la cara, a él con los pantalones por los tobillos y atacó. Supuso que por la sorpresa o el trauma, vete tú a saber. Le enchufó el espray en la cara a Adam.  
Su… ¿chico?, joder que lío, se tropezó con una encimera totalmente cegado y desorientado y fue a caer en toda su gloriosa semidesnudez tras unas sillas. El golpe acabó con la escasa estabilidad de una de las estanterías y los libros le enterraron entre una nube de polvo y conocimientos por adquirir. El pobre Adam gimió despacito, agitándose bajo la mole de sabiduría que le había caído encima y con la cara llena de pimienta y otras cosas. Él se subió el pantalón y se arrastró hasta él.  
– ¡Trae agua, Otis! –le gritó, limpiando a Adam con su camiseta.  
–Pero… pero… –tartamudeó Otis–. Tu. Él. Tú. Él. Eric… Uhm… ¿Estabas teniendo sexo oral con Adam Groff?  
–Y me has interrumpido en lo mejor. Gracias.  
–De nada –dijo con un hilo de voz. Seguro que aquello ya le había causado otro trauma que el pobre Otis arrastraría toda su vida adulta.  
– ¡Trae agua!  
– ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Maeve–. ¿Le has dado a Adam con un espray de pimienta? Estás muerto, tío.  
–Eric –se quejó Adam– Ay, ay. No veo nada. Duele. Duele. Joder.  
–Tranquilo, cariño. Un poco de agua y estarás listo para seguir aterrorizando a los del club de ajedrez.  
– ¿Cariño? –preguntó Aimee, que también había entrado llevando el palo de una escoba.  
Todos iban preparados para la refriega. Maeve también iba armada con laca para el pelo y un mechero. La tía no se andaba con chiquitas. Qué bien que tanta gente estuviera dispuesta a comenzar un mini Afganistán para defenderle. Qué pena que le hubieran estropeado el polvo a su eh… a su chico, de paso.  
Era el karma. Aunque Adam le gustaba mucho, sintió un poco de satisfacción perversa al verle allí tirado. Es que Adam tenía mucho karma que compensar.  
–Ya está, amor. Venga –le lavó la cara con el agua que Otis le había traído–. Eric te cuida.  
– ¡Si le contáis esto a alguien os arranco los brazos! –gritó tratando de parecer amenazador con los ojos bizcos y en calzoncillos. Criatura.  
–No le vas a arrancar los brazos a nadie, Adam –le advirtió Eric–. ¿Estamos?  
–Pero…  
–Ni peros ni peras.  
–Vale –admitió de mala gana y dejándose caer sobre Eric.  
Eric consiguió sentarle y siguió limpiándole con cuidado. Adam seguía gimoteando. Para ser tan grande era un quejica.  
– ¿Qué es lo que no tenemos que contar? –preguntó Aimee dejando su arma apoyada en la pared.  
–Creo que Adam se la estaba comiendo a Eric –dijo Maeve cruzándose de brazos y retándoles a negarlo con la mirada.  
– ¡Adam! ¿Eres gay? –Aimee correteó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado–. Por eso tu soldadito nunca estaba en posición de firmes cuando lo hacíamos –le dio una colleja. Adam gimió–. Me dejaste creer que era culpa mía, capullo. Podrías habérmelo dicho. Mi primo David también lo es –les miró–. Que quede entre nosotros. Es bastante putilla pero nadie dice nada porque su padre es…  
–Aimee, ahora estoy un poco liado, mujer –se quejó Adam tocándose la cabeza–. Acaban de atacarme con un espray. Ten un poco de piedad y ¡cállate!  
–Jesús. Qué carácter –miró a Eric–. Creía que los gays eráis más… Ya sabes… Uhm… Gays.  
–Otis –le pidió Eric–. Busca en las instrucciones del espray lo que pone acerca de su uso indiscriminado.  
–Creo que eso no está en las instrucciones.  
– ¡Pues haz algo! ¡Qué le has dejado ciego a mi novio!  
–Soy su novio –dijo Adam.  
– ¡Lo sabía! –dijo el profesor Hendricks que había aparecido en la puerta–. ¡Desde el principio! ¡Lo sabía! –dio unas palmaditas en plan fangirl.  
– ¡Eh! –gritó Eric–. ¡Me parece todo de puta madre! ¡Y ahora en marcha! Que mi novio necesita atención. ¿Entendido? –señaló a su amigo que estaba en un rincón mordiéndose las uñas–. ¡Otis!  
– ¿Eh?  
–Tú le llevas a la pila. Aimee, tú custodias la puerta y controlas a los cotillas y al Director Groff –se giró–. Señor Hendricks, usted compórtese como un adulto y deje de dar saltitos, por el amor de Dios –buscó a Maeve–. Y tú, Maeve, bonita, deja de hacer fotos con el móvil o te lo tragas.  
–Aguafiestas.  
–Eric… –gimió Adam.  
–Voy. Ay, pobrecito mío.

Maeve se dejó caer al lado de Adam. Estaban sentados en el murete que rodeaba la escuela, esperando a Otis y a Eric. Al final le estaba cogiendo cariño al pringado de Adam. Desde que salía con Eric y todo el insti sabía que era julandrón ya no resultaba tan insoportable. Incluso había aprobado un examen y todo. De Educación Sexual.  
–Joder con el puto Otis y el puto espray de pimienta –dijo Adam.  
En realidad seguía siendo bastante gilipollas en términos generales.  
–Cada vez que le veo me lloran los ojos.  
–Fue hace más de dos meses. Supéralo y no seas quejica.  
–Lo bueno fue que Eric me estuvo cuidando muy bien durante dos días –elevó las cejas–. Ya me entiendes.  
–Y todo el instituto se enteró de que te van las pollas.  
–Gracias a tus fotos, zorra.  
–De nada –le sonrió–. No la cagues con él –le advirtió.  
Otis y Eric bajaron las escaleras dándose empujones y sonriendo. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué coño hacía ella con todos aquellos idiotas. No tenía remedio. A lo mejor es que ella también era una pringada.  
– ¿Da miedo, no? –le preguntó Adam.  
– ¿El qué? –dejó el móvil un momento y le miró.  
–Ellos –los señaló–. Tú y yo, somos perro de presa. Lo que mordemos no lo soltamos sino es destrozándolo –continuo–. Estamos bien jodidos los dos.  
– ¿Qué dices, imbécil? –volvió a fijar su atención en el móvil.  
Lo dicho. Adam Groff seguía siendo un gilipuertas, que además ahora se creía filósofo porque había aprobado un puto examen. La cosa mejoraba a ojos vista.  
–Estás acojonada porque estás colada por el flacucho.  
Adam se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos y la miró elevando las cejas. Maeve compuso su mejor gesto de qué–me–estás–contando y le mostró su amigo el dedo de en medio.  
–Ya –Adam señaló a Otis–. Jackson es sencillo. El chico es una puta estrella –bufó con desprecio–. Llegará a las nacionales y luego a las Olimpiadas y se irá. Os despediréis con lágrimas en los ojos y no os volveréis a ver en la puta vida –echó la cabeza para atrás–. Simple y sin preocupaciones.  
– ¿Qué sabrás tú? –le ignoró.  
–Pues nada de nada, cerebrito. Como tú –suspiró–. Solo que Otis no es de los que se marchan. Aunque no les dejes entrar, ellos insisten y se obcecan y se te cuelan en la sangre. Luego los muy cabrones se quedan para siempre, aunque intentes echarles. Un coñazo –sonrió– Y tú te pasas la vida intentado no hacerles daño, ¿sabes? Te vuelves mejor persona y al principio se te da fatal…  
–No quiero consejos de alguien como tú, Adam –sonrió–. No te ofendas.  
–Escucha –se incorporó–. Tú y yo nos pasamos la vida asustados, pensando que en cualquier momento vamos a cagarla –miró a Eric y sonrió–. Pero, creo que Eric lo sabe. Sabe que cualquier día la voy a liar parda y que será un desastre. Aun así, quiere estar conmigo –sonrió–. Espero que la cagada no sea mañana por la noche porque me ha invitado a conocer a sus padres –suspiró–. Llevo sin dormir una semana del susto.  
–Si quieres un consejo mío –le miró–. Si te quitas los zapatos asegúrate de tenerlos controlados por si tienes que salir corriendo.  
–Cállate, listilla –se pasó la mano por la cara–. Voy a meter la pata, seguro. Me aterroriza el pensar que pueda dejarme –Maeve le miró como si le hubieran crecido unos cuernos verdes–. ¿Tengo monos en la cara?  
–No tomes drogas, Adam –se burló–. No te hacen bien.  
–Espera –la agarró para que no se levantara y Maeve puso los ojos en blanco–. Eric a veces me mira como Otis te mira a ti –Maeve no se atrevió a contestar–. Entonces veo un poco de lo que él ve en mí. El otro Adam.  
– ¿El marica?  
–Sí. El marica –volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos–. Me gusta Adam marica. Él y su novio follan como Dios. Además el Adam marica tiene una amiga estupenda, un poco putilla pero que le escucha siempre.  
–Un tío afortunado –continuó ella con ironía.  
–El Adam de Eric no está roto. Dice que está en construcción –dijo en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza colgando hacia atrás–. No es un bruto. Para Eric es decidido, obstinado y valiente. No es un perdedor. Tan solo está perdido –la miró–. Me hace desear ser mejor persona, no un mierdecilla.  
– ¿Y tu padre?  
– ¿Mi padre? –Adam se incorporó sin responder y le dijo a Eric hola con la mano.  
No dijo nada. Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras Otis y Adam se entretenían recreando alguna lucha friki de las series raras que solían ver. Y que ella también veía, pero no lo confesaría ni bajo torturas.  
– ¿Sabes? Si escribieras así de bien tus redacciones, no necesitarías pagarme.  
Adam se rió a carcajadas. Maeve le miró y también se echó a reír.

**Author's Note:**

> Todas estas letras y palabritas no habrían sido posibles sin la colaboración inestimable y en bucle de las siguientes canciones. Algunas van con la historia y otras no.  
> Final Moments - Keepsake  
> Sia - Breathe me  
> Blue October - Coal makes diamonds  
> Rafa Espino - Te tienes a ti  
> 30 STM - Do or die  
> 30 STM - City of Angels  
> Shawn Mendes -Mercy  
> NF - Paralyzed  
> Nothing More - I'll be OK  
> Ward Thomas - Carry you home  
> Story of the Year - Praying for rain


End file.
